Faithfull love
by enzeroo
Summary: Ichigo already enjoy the happiest moment in his life for 8 years and now he gonna lose it because of 1 night accident. Many OC will celebrate this story but IchiRuki still became main character. update ... thanks for reading..
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, forgive me if i made a lot of mistake on grammar, etc...

thanks for read my fanfic..

Chapter 1

That night was the worst night that he ever had for 22 years since he was born to this world. His wife left him with their children three of them is already in a little human form and one of them still on Rukia's womb. Ichigo never cheats on Rukia with another woman, it's just a very tiny little mistake that he had unconsciously. Just spend a few hour on Mizuiro's bachelor party with alcohol like beer and old wine, snacks, meat and chicken also 5 hot female sexy dancer whose happily took out every clothes in their body.

1 girl for Mizuiro, 1 for Keigo, 1 for Ishida, 1 for Chad, and the last woman which have a body that very opposite to Rukia's body for Ichigo.

All woman that celebrate Mizuiro's party is so aggressive they keep trace their finger into the man's chest, including Ichigo's even tough he's the one who already married in his gang. The happiest man with three cute children and a very scary yet kind wife. His chibi wife, Rukia had a very big purple eyes which can see every secret in Ichigo's mind so he can't tell her a lie. Plus she had an extra power to kick her husband ass if he made a mistake to her and their kid. An extremely scary wife, but she's also a loving woman which give all her live to her husband and children, Rukia love him so much more than anything and he also love her that much too. But that alcohols and a very aggressive woman in Mizuiro's party had made him fell to the deepest sorrow in his life. A life that so empty without every person he love the most.

The sunshine is already touch his skin, Ichigo open his eye and explore Mizuiro's room "_aah what a messy night I think I would not accept any invitation to a bachelor party anymore_". He tried to wake and go home sooner before Rukia kick his ass again, but something on his stomach annoy him to wake. He take off that blanket which covered his body and what a holy damn shit, he find his body there.

Naked

Totally Naked

No Clothes

No Pant or his chappy boxer

And A woman

Also a naked woman with big boobs and a long red hair

" SHHIIITTTTT, What are you doing here?"

Ichigo push that woman strongly until she rolled 1 meter from Ichigo's. That woman wake up and smile, Ichigo's can see that her lipstick is ruined and her hair also in a huge mess. Her D cup breast bounce when that women going to Ichigo's side, that is a very rare scene that he only seen in porn DVD since Rukia breast is just A cup.

"What's wrong with you handsome ? Are you forget that we've been fucking 5 times last night ? is your body forget that ?

Her voice is so seductive to his ear but something just felt incorrect to him. Her sexy body has blind his eyes but that didn't make him what to fuck her. She's pretty and sexy but it did not make Ichigo's fall to her.

"_what??? I make love to her 5 times. That must be crazy. Shiitt how I can I do that. How can I fuck other woman, I never horny look at any woman dynamite body. Just Rukia the only women a want to made love with_."

Ichigo's mind still confused and blur, he throw a curse to himself for fucking other woman that he just met last night. That's totally unfaithful how can he face Rukia after this.

"WAAA, ICHIGO YOU ASSHOLE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE"

Since that Inoue Orihime's rescue Ichigo never heard Ishida yell. That Ishida Uryuu was a very unique person sometimes he act so cool but sometimes act clumsy, but never hear him yelling to anybody. But that record is break now. His face is red because an anger and he's ready to took out his arrow, but luckily Chad hold him. But not so lucky because Ichigo's very best friend Chad hit him so hard on face. While Ichigo fly because Chad Hell Punch, he see Mizuiro and Keigo pale face starring at him.

"_This must be a dream, my friend would never hit me like this. And I would never betray Rukia like this too. It's impossible for me to fuck other woman, since my body just accept Rukia's smooth body and her super tight pussy_."

And Ichigo's collapse again.

Could you give me a review ??

I really hope an advise

thanks a lot..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Inoue Orihime's rescue, Ichigo and friends go back to Karakura town and celebrate their win toward Aizen's rebellion. That was a very peaceful time to everybody in Karakura and in Soul Society. And Orihime is also gathered all her brave to confess to Ichigo's that she loved him, but that confess is not accepted. Ichigo's has choose someone to be loved and that's not Orihime, that person is some one who already stole his heart while she was sneaking to his room at midnight. Orihime know that person and she is okay with Ichigo's choice, at first she cry a lot but Uryuu was there support her and showering her a lot of love that Orihime never expect. And just in the short time Orihime can figure that her love to Ichigo just an admiration, she's also think more about Uryuu's love to her.

Back to Ichigo, when he heard Orihime confession he also can feel her braveness and he totally respected it. And he also want to be brave like Orihime who can speak their feeling no matter what the answer. "_Maybe this is the right time to confess my deep feel to Rukia. But this feel just only will make her confused and stress because both of us know that we should not be together._" There are so many reasons to give up on Rukia, but there also a lot of reason too to fight for his love to her, and Ichigo's final decision is to run to his room and meet Rukia at his closet. Just hope that any other shinigami was not in his house especially Byakuya who will gladly scatter him with his sword.

Ichigo is already in front of his house, he can see that his room light is still on, and that's mean there is a person on his room. His father? Or Karin ? Or Yuzu? Maybe Rukia. He grip his palm strongly and go in.

"I'm home "

"_Please greet me like usually Dad, it will make me more relaxed may.._"

"OOOUUUCHHHH"

Kurosaki Isshin fly his fist to Ichigo like usually. And now he hug his son with full of joy. Ichigo can feel it too that his father is so worried about him while he was fight Aizen to rescue Orihime. But is so embarrassing to be held like that by an old pervert man like his Dad. Ichigo start to push his father and make an annoyed face.

"Don't hug me like that, now I'm already 15 going 16 that mean I already a man now, so stop treating me like a kid okay!!!"

Ichigo's see a tears a lot of tears coming from Isshin eyes like a waterfall. His dad is moving his body like a daruma doll.

" So cruel, Ichigo's you still a kid, my kid and always a kid because you're my son forever"

Isshin proudly hold his chest and stop crying. Ichigo just remain silent after hear his after weird opinion. "_ God, where's my fault ?? why you choose me to became his son?? _" Ichigo look at his innocent face and open his mouth to start a chat with his Dad. But his father punch him lightly on the face and smile.

" Okay my lovely son just think about Dad's love and don't refuse it. Bye I have to go Uruhara-san house and maybe I'll spend this cold night with him. Just the two of us to finish this hot old sake. Haha.. bye Ichigo. Take care the house because Yuzu and Karin still on school trip."

Ichigo only can see his father go out with 2 big sake bottle in his hand and the door is closed. That was a relief that his father is not here to disturb his confession but that also a big worried that he will loose his sense while he just only with Rukia in this house. Just Ichigo and Rukia, Kon?? Never mind him because it will be a piece of cake to take care of him. Beside that Kon is walking at the hallway and Ichigo grasp him as fast as he can, tied his hand and foot plus don't forget to shut his mouth off with a white handkerchief. End of problem and now Ichigo is heading to his room and face his most unpredictable moment at his life. What is will be her answer yes or no? Ichigo can not imagine it.

" OOww.. Ichigo.. Good night.. I borrow you Shinchan manga, is it okay??"

Her face was so bright and a lot of happiness was represent with her smile, is it okay to say this to Rukia now ? Is that smile will faded away when I say I love her? But here I come.

review ???

Thanks a lot


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ichigo closed his room, his finger trembled because he feel so nervous, each time he see Rukia was there lying on his bed with a short pants and simple white t shirt reading his manga while hold his pillow on her chest it doubled his nerves. He came close to her, and sit on his bed, open his mouth try to have a little talk to Rukia. But it can't he just stay still there and silent.

" Ichigo.. hei Ichigo.. baka..baka.."

Rukia raise that Sinchan manga and slapped it on Ichigo's head. And then she'a already in kneel position watch Ichigo's dumb face.

" That's hurt midget !! Are you trying to make me amnesia ?? "

" Nope, just didn't like to watch the way you show that dumb face"

Rukia just smile and touch his head and pet it. Her finger is small but it warm and Ichigo can feel there is a compassion in her touch. Ichigo raise his hand and take Rukia's hand from his head and bring is to his chest. He can see Rukia confused expression became a heavy blush when her hand was touch his chest and feel his heart beat beating so fast.

" O..O..Oi.. what do you want ? want to revenge don't you ? This flirt can't put me down"

Rukia say it with tremble voice and not dare to look at Ichigo's eyes. She keep trying to hide her blush. Seeing that Rukia shy motion, Ichigo feel brave he quite sure that Rukia had the same feeling for him.

"No, I don't want it. It just aah.. how suppose I say it to you"

" About what? "

" About what what ? "

"what are you talking about, yeah what's that? "

"What it suppose about ? "

"I don't know. you didn't even say it !! "

" Oh soory I'm so confuse now."

There's a huge silent between them, that I love you word seem didn't want to came out from Ichigo's lips. And Rukia also didn't have a courage to pull her hand from Ichigo's. "_This is a very weird situation _" both of them whisper that. Ichigo look at Rukia, he take a deep breath and start to speak.

" Ru..Rukia.. there's important thing I want to say. But don't think it as a burden, just listen it as an ordinary chat between us."

Rukia turn on her blushed face and look at Ichigo's, and her eyes is a little bit teary. She also take a deep breathe because Ichigo can heard it clearly.

" Yeah "

Ichigo grasp her hand stronger. And pull Rukia on his embrace, he can fell Rukia's body shake a little. He put his lips against her ear, while it he also scent her loveable body scent and it's strawberry.

" Maybe it's not love at the first sight because you're so annoyed me at first, but I'm sure this going to be a true love for the rest of my life. Rukia, I love you. (stay silent for a while) And just don't answer it if you don't want. It's okay for me. "

Ichigo release her from his embrace, and he can see Rukia face is not blush anymore but it's like a totally confused face. Her tears is running down, slow, but she try to keep strong by wiping all of her tears with both of her hands. Ichigo just only smile a bitter smile, because he already loose half of his hope to be together with Rukia.

" So..sory..i can't.."

She speak with a slow voice during her cry. Ichigo feel that the end, the finish line. He feel fine but there's a little disappointed in his heart but it's still okay. He raise his hand and pet Rukia's Smooth hair.

" It.. it's okay I didn't blame you, because you know love is something you can not pushed to another person. It's fine.. I mean I really really fine. "

Ichigo show Rukia the best smile he can show to her now. But Rukia tears still coming from her eyes. That's hurt for Ichigo's, he never think that Rukia will cry like this. The worst thing that he imagined just Rukia getting angry and blast him with her shakahou.

And then Ichigo stand up from his bed and walk away form her to the door. But he stop suddenly when he feel that someone is hug him from behind.

Review ???

Thank a lot...

O ya i forgot.. next chapter will be lemon citrus chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 " Beware Lemon"

And then Ichigo stand up from his bed and walk away form her to the door. But he stop suddenly when he feel that someone is hug him from behind.

" How can you say that. That was the most thing that frightened me. Your love, I always wait it yet I also never want to hear it. Didn't you realize that I'm just a dead a shinigami while you still a human. We suppose never be together, but I always wait that someday we can live together happily as a person who love one each other."

Ichigo's feel a big shock in his heart and mind, all the thing that she said doesn't it mean that she also love him ? Why this little midget always make him confused and happy. His lips spread a huge smirk. He turn his body to Rukia and lift her chin so he can see her face clearly. Now he can she her blush again and a tiny smile on her face, he leaned his face to her.

"So can I take it a yes you a love me?"

Rukia eyes widened, she hold both of Ichigo's hand which softly hold her chin and nod two times.

" But I'm afraid that every people will against and try to separate us, that will make me so sad more than I keep my unrequited love for you."

Ichigo just only can smile happily because he knows that Rukia had the same love like him. That's was more than enough to know that the one that you love also love you. Ichigo's kiss her forehead, Rukia feel a small electricity there and she was look up on Ichigo's smiling face. She feel happy too, and hug him with love, Ichigo's hug him back. " _Shit, I want to kiss her, but didn't it to fast we just admitted our love today _" while his mind still thinking Ichigo's body is already take that action. He kiss her, right on the lips, Rukia was shock for a moment but she kiss him back. It just a small butterfly kiss at first but Ichigo could not hold his desire to have Rukia, he start to open his mouth and took his tongue and nibbled Rukia's lips to give him permission to enter her mouth. Rukia gave in and open her mouth so Ichigo can deepened their kiss while his tongue exploring all of her.

(this going to be mature 17+ scene, if you like it read it but if not just passed it. Thx )

" _Oh my God, I already do this to far, should stop this. But I want her all of her, I want her as mine. No I think I have to st…_" . Ichigo break his kiss but when he see Rukia face it make him get horny again. He hold her waist and raise her body to his level since she's so short and make her more close to his body. He start to kiss her neck, bite it a leave a big red mark there. But that's not enough he kiss the other area on her neck and jaw left a lot of hickeys there. Each time Ichigo bite and kiss her neck she moans in a pleasure and that was embarrassing. Sooner Rukia feel her body become weaker, her feet lost it's power, and so that she circle her leg to Ichigo's hips. A strange feel was pushed her womanhood, that was Ichigo's erection dick. Rukia face became redder because of her shyness. Ichigo's also feel it, the tip of his dick want to met Rukia's pussy, want to entering it and claim Rukia as his mine heart and body.

" Rukia, I know this was to fast, but I really want you now. Can I take your heart and body now ?"  
" Yes, I was yours now and forever."

Ichigo kiss her so deep and passionate, that was made Rukia hold him closer. Ichigo carry her and walk to his bed, and then lay on the bed. With Rukia under him he fell that he had to take control of their first love making, he have to be more gentle since the first sexual activity is usually hurt for the female. Ichigo took of his black shirt and Rukia can see his well muscular body, but shy fell shy and turn her face. Ichigo just smile looking at this, he bent down and start to kiss her neck again while his hand was exploring Rukia's inner body, hold her shirt and try to lift it. He broke up his kiss and pull out that t shirt from Rukia body. Ichigo find a small a cup breast on white bra, he fondle it, Rukia moans loud at first and the he stopped.

" Is it bad ? I know it's too small and flat."

She try to wake and her eyes became teary again. Ichigo stop her and make her keep lay on the bed, he found the key to open her bra and as fast he took of that bra and throw it to join their other shirt.

" Who said that, I like it so much. You want a prove ? "

He begin to fondle Rukia's breast on the left side and lick the other. Ichigo getting hornier each time he suck, bite and kiss her chest and breast, leave so many hickeys there. While Rukia try to catch her breath, Ichigo is already took off her pant. Rukia now just covered by her chappy panties, and it won't take too long. Ichigo's finger is slid into Rukia panties and he find her pussy was already wet and her clit is swollen to. Rukia yelp a loud moans, when she open her eyes she saw Ichigo's head was bent down to her pussy while his finger hold her panties and pull it down. And the panties was joining the other clothes now. In front of Ichigo now there is Rukia pink pussy which ready to be eaten, small kisses was planted on Rukia's pussy. Rukia's body vibrate so hard when that small kisses was change into a rough kisses. She can feel Ichigo's tongue lick her pussy, drink her sex juice and now it's entering her, it's so strange but feel so right. Rukia keep hold on the bed sheet for make her not move so much.

" _I think a already addicted to her body, her kiss, her breast and her pussy of course. This pussy look so small, can it took my dick ? I'm so afraid that my dick is gonna break her_." Ichigo stop suck Rukia's pussy and pull of his tongue from her pussy. He pull back his body and stand behind the bed and took off his jeans together with his boxer. It was revealing his big erection dick. Rukia's purple eyes widened see it. " _Is that big stick is going to enter my vagina ? can it fit there ? it's scary now_"

" Rukia, are you afraid? I'll do it slowly but if you can't bare it just say it and I'll stop okay"

Rukia just nod, because her love to Ichigo is stronger than anything so she won't be scared by his dick, all she want is just to make Ichigo happy no matter what. Ichigo put tip of his dick on Rukia's pussy, and he insert it slowly. As he already think, Rukia's pussy is so tight and grip his dick so hard, but he still try to push his dick into it. Rukia now scream loud in pain, she can feel Ichigo's dick is taking her virginity, his big dick seem fill her pussy fully until there no space anymore. Tears coming out again from her eye, Ichigo see it, he kiss her eyes, her lips to reduce that pain. And with little push Ichigo's dick success reach her virginity barrier and throb it. Rukia yell a loud scream but Ichigo let her because he know it's so hurt for her, a few drops of blood coming from her pussy stained Ichigo's bed sheet but that's the prove that Rukia was his mine now.

Ichigo's dick was staying at Rukia's pussy for a while until she adjust his big size dick in her little pussy.

" It's okay now, that not hurt anymore."

That was an ok signal for Ichigo, he pull out and in his dick on Rukia's pussy. That was feel so comfort, her tight pussy seem want to eat his dick deep and deep also the warmth of that pussy is burning out his body for head to toe. Ichigo's moving is getting faster and harder that make Rukia moans on pleasure. _" How can this small body could fit with me ? that's must be because this body just only made for me, the girl that was belong to me and I was her mine too_. "

" Ich…Ichi..aahh..aahh..Ichigo look like I'm gonna cum"

" It's okay Rukia, let cum together. I love you so much. Aaahh…"

" I love you too, Ichigo "

It's running there, Ichigo's sperm was sent to Rukia's womb. Both of them moans together in a very big pleasure, that' sperm is gonna stay on Rukia womb until morning because Rukia was collapse after their first love making. Ichigo is totally tired to, he just switch his place with her, now Rukia was sleeping above Ichigo's body. Ichigo's dick was still on Rukia's pussy, and it will make us the first Kurosaki siblings.

Yeah the twin, the first and the second child of Kurosaki Ichigo and soon to be Kurosaki Rukia.

Review ???

Thanks a lot...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Last night was so wonderful, Ichigo was never imagined that. It's been only a dream that he can sleep on the same bed with his dearly beloved Rukia, fell her smooth skin which lie upon his muscular body and kiss her soft small lips. But now his dream is coming true and even God give him extra bonus and that' also the most precious thing, he already mark Rukia as his mine and only. Many hickeys are already planted all over her body and it going to be a powerful charm to push away any man who want to have her. Beside that the blood stained is his bed sheet is a proof that he is the first man who took her virginity and he better be the only one who can fuck her for the rest of their life.

It's a perfect night, having Rukia in his arm while the moonlight seems covering their union tenderly and the night wind is also blow a cool air slowly. The tiredness after be aggressive on their first love making is faded away when he start to close his eyes and enter his dream world.

"Congratulation"

"Congratulation"

"Thanks for loving Rukia, Ichigo"

"Ichigo, you're a man above man now"

Everybody was gathered there, all of them are giving Ichigo a big congratulation for his new relationship with Rukia. Ichigo show his best smile to everyone around there, and he kept hugging Rukia to make her stay close to him. "_This dream is so peaceful_" Ichigo's snoring. That wonderful dream became sweeter when he saw 3 little kid approach him and hug his leg. All for them have a lot of similarity to him. "_This kids must be my future kid with Rukia, can't deny it because they just look like me a lot_ " Ichigo smile a lot while he's sleeping, there a also a blush on his face.

"_Aaahh…nnn…_"

"_Mmmm…nnn.., it's already morning_"

Rukia can feel the sunshine touch her skin and light up her eyes even tough it was closed. She yawn and try to move her body from a stiff bed.

"_Why my body feel heavy ? ooucchh my hips_?"

"_Aahh.. something weird.. what's that_ ?"

The half sleeping Rukia try to thinks what's wrong with her body condition this morning. And she seems remember and realize something. Rukia blink her eyes as fast as she can, and cleary see a sleeping Ichigo under her. She move her body a little because of her shock, and that's wake him.

Rukia sudden moves wake Ichigo up, call him back to reality. Ichigo slowly open his eyes and look at Rukia confuse expression. A big smirk shaped is his lips, "_Good view_" his arm start to hug Rukia closer to his embrace. Feel her breast bump his chest make Ichigo's lust begin to take some action "_Ahh.. how about start a short session in this morning, my little brother _?". His dick get bigger inside of Rukia's pussy.

" _Ooucch…ahhh.. there's something inside my pussy_"

Her confused face getting redder after she feel that weird feeling on her body is Ichigo's dick which already inside on her pussy. Rukia snake her arm to Ichigo's neck and nuzzle her head too, moans besides his ear.

Ichigo feel hornier after hear Rukia's moans, he start to wake his body while still holding Rukia in his arm and he sit on his bed with Rukia on his lap. He is doing that with keep his dick is still on Rukia's pussy.

"Morning midget, did you have a nice dream ?"

"uhmmm…"

Rukia try hide her blushed face from Ichigo's gaze. Last night she already give all she had to Ichigo's so now she's Ichigo's mine, she know it very well but it's still embarrass her to be watched like that. Ichigo know this, he just smirk and kiss her forehead.

"You know midget, I had a very beautiful dream, everybody was congratulate us, they gave their bless to us. Yamamoto-taichou and the other taichous, our friends my family and even our future child."

"Yeah that was a beautiful dream, but you know sometimes it just so different from reality."

"Baka midget don't ruin my beautiful dream, believe me I'm gonna make it real, for us. So just relax and enjoy our time together just like last night"

Rukia giggle when she feel Ichigo's dick pushing her pussy. He kissed her very passionate on the lips and tried to enter her mouth so he can crash her tongue. "_This just so perfect, no old man will disturb me like in every morning_."

Ichigo was right no old man will disturb him enjoying Rukia in this morning. Not so fast. Someone is coming close to Ichigo's room.

"Scatter Senbonzakura"

Please review so i can make a better story

Thanks a lot..


End file.
